1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a tape holder and, more particularly, to a tape holder which is configured such that a pair of holder bodies which are manufactured to have the same shape are coupled to each other to support a tape roll and enable a user to easily cut tape from the tape roll.
2. Description of the Related Art Generally, adhesive tape is widely used to pack a substance or bond substances to each other. Adhesive tape typically has adhesive on one side thereof and is provided in a roll shape so that a user can cut off a desired length of tape from the tape roll.
In the case of the tape roll, a separate cutting tool (for example, a desk dispenser, a cutter, etc.) is required to cut off a desired length of tape from the tape roll. Further, even though a separate cutting tool is used, it is not easy to precisely cut off a required length of tape from the tape roll.
In an effort to overcome the above problems, a tape holder in which a cutter is provided on a holder that supports a tape roll so as to make it possible to cut off tape from the tape roll without using a separate cutting tool was proposed.
However, the conventional tape holder is problematic in that when it is desired to replace a tape roll with another, coupling parts which support the tape roll and are coupled to each other may be easily separated from each other whereby the user may injure his/her hand or a part of the tape holder may be damaged.
Meanwhile, a tape holder having a stand shape is comparatively large and heavy, making transport and storage difficult.